what_happened_after_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeref's Book of Shadows
Zeref's Book of Shadows is one of the few books Zeref creating, which inside contains the properties of black magic. This particular one is given to Zeref's daughter, Ziel. The book contains various evil spells of great power, and possesses dark magic of its own, being able to boost a user's magical powers simply through contact. It is a deep, dark secret that Ziel holds that could save or destroy all of mankind. The book is protected by a curse placed by Zeref which prevents anyone but him and Ziel from opening it, but with the right magic, the curse can be lifted. Dark Magic Guide Lesson 1: What is black magic? Curses, hexes, bad luck, revenge, summonings, necromancy, voodoo... all examples of different types of black magic. These are spells that can be used to manipulate life and even free will. Just remember the universe seeks balance... meaning something you do can happen to you in some form as well! The magic law states that what you do can come back to you threefold... but if the universe feels you are just by your actions then you will be fine. For example, if you curse a random stranger walking by, then you might as well curse yourself as well because it will most likely return and something bad will happen to you... And then on the other hand, say your working with a co-worker. He or she keeps making fun of you and insulting you every day at work. And maybe even ends up getting you fired? Well, you will be perfectly fine cursing him for the universe will deem that a justified cause so don't worry about it returning to you... Lesson 2: How to use magic Invoking magic... isn't as difficult as one would think. Sadly, we live in a realistic world and humans do not believe in the use of it, liking to laugh at such "silly ideas" as using magic. Well... magic is to be quite frank... very real! And that said, brings me to my point... one of the key ingredients to using it is... belief. If you convince your mind to believe that it is real, then it will be. Yes... belief is a powerful ingredient in magic... to quote the christian god, "Because you have so little faith. Truly I tell you, if you have faith as small as a mustard seed, you can say to this mountain, 'Move from here to there,' and it will move. Nothing can be impossible for you." And then their is other things to master as well, such as having and developing a strong will and mind so you can literally as if you were a conduit, summon dark energy and spiritual energy to you as you use or are casting a spell. You can learn and summon more energy to have your spells be more effective and stronger. Well, you might say to yourself, I believe... I feel these energies... why is it still not working or not as powerful as I want it to be? I say this to you now... Practice! Yes - just like in anything you do in life... the more you practice, the better you will become. Also,,, if you do have trouble... an option you have that some may choose to do...is summon a spirit or demon to help you cast your spells. After you summon the spirit you wish for, you can ask for its help or try to enslave it (which is extremely dangerous, enslaving a demon is like trying to catch a shark... in the ocean... with your bare hands). If it agrees to help then when casting curses, spells, etc. instead of saying "I cast this curse..." you will instead say something like "I with (Your spirits name) help, cast this curse...". This can be helpful for dark magic practitioners to invoke strong spells and magic. These are good lessons on how to use dark magic and other magic... so heed all these words well... and stay strong in mind and spirit and remember the mind is more powerful than any man no matter how strong or big they think they are... for a body is just meat... the mind however, is where the true power lies. It's good to stay in shape of course... but don't waste too much of your physical life on your body... and with that wise note said... I shall end this lesson on how to use magic. Bad Luck Spells Unlucky Spells To cause some to become very unlucky you need to chant three times while looking at the person from a distance, and you say it as a whisper, "Spirits of the night, I call upon you to assist in what I desire. Sow misfortune upon him/her whom my eyes now see until I wish it upon him/her no more." In order to remove this spell, look at the same person and simply say three times, "Spirits of the night, I wish no misfortune upon him/her no more..." No Luck Spell The no luck spell - this spell simply removes both good and bad luck from the person. To remove both good and bad from a person, look in the mirror at your reflection with the light on and say seven times, "Good luck, good luck, good luck, be gone from (Person's name) soul." Then turn the lights off and while in the dark look at the mirror and say six times, "Bad luck, bad luck, bad luck, be gone from (Person's name) soul." Important note: This spell can last a few days, several weeks or several months on the person who you are putting the spell on. Bad Luck Spell #1 Say: "Oh timeless spirits in heaven and earth I have been wronged and seek restitution. Bear down on my enemy causing misfortune and failure in every endeavor." Bad Luck Spell #2 Concentrate hard on your enemy, or picture of them. You may meditate if you wish. Then repeat the following 13 times: You've done me wrong, now feel my wrath! Bad Luck Spell #3 Say: "Spirits of the night and bats that fly by the light of the moon, come forth from the astral realm and junx the person for all time." Then say the person's name. Lastly say "Darmastro aspecti martain." Spell of Misfortune To cast this spell of misfortune, walk outside and sit looking up at the moon and chant three times aloud, "(Person's name) who I do hate, has wronged me and for that must pay, to them this prayer is meant so late, lords of darkness to you I seek, bring them misfortune for them I do hate!" After you finish... stand up and bow to the night spirits and keep your eyes closed for you are surrounded by spirits and you need to respect them. After several minutes you can open your eyes and you are done. Luck Be Gone This is an ancient celtic spell of bad luck. During anytime of day find a clover and raise it to the sky and simply chant several times, "To (Person't name) I wish a spell, I wish a spell, I wish a spell, of the most horrible and vile bad luck." Then ball the clover up in your fist and throw it at the earth and say once, "So mote it be!" The Black Cat This is a great spell because black cats are wonderful sources of dark and negative energy! Look upon a black cat (Even your own if you have one), and at around midnight touch the cat and chant three times, "Spirit of the darkness I beseech upon them to seek out (Person's name) for they deserve to be punished until you feel they have received their share of misery." When you are finished the person will be under the spell of very bad luck until the spirit whom you summoned it wishes it upon them no more. (Warning: This spell can last years upon the person so be very cautious!) Curses and Hexes Dark Moon Curse Sit quietly and relax. Then say (or think) "Here upon I sit and wish upon you a curse that I tend to make your luck worse, power of might, power of fear, I take your luck and leave it here." Curse of Hell Strike a match or near any source of fire say, "Thou who hath shunned me... Thou who hath pained me...May your soul burn to fiery flames and ash... (Person's name) I hereby banish you to the flames of hell... forever will you loose all hope and love. So mote it be!" Quick Curse Spell Take a piece of paper and write down the persons name. Then draw a line through his/her name, squish the paper in your hand, throw it on the ground and step on it. The person should now be cursed for several days and bad things will happen to him/her. Dark Spells Headache Say: "This person ______ has made me angry! Lucifer bring forth the pain of madness known upon his head! Adrelamastro, martarastar, frocuss!" To further punish the person get a black candle, 9 nails, white plate, and oil. Carve the persons name on the candle... Put the candle on the white plate then at different locations push the nails in... Put the oil around the plate. That should stay for about 1 moon phase... when done... Remove the nails, and using a warm knife or metal spatula, smooth the pierced/carved areas, so the candle looks unblemished... wrap it in vervain and sweet basil... and then dump in a garbage can... that will take care of both. Harming Spell When your enemy is insulting or doing whatever to you, imagine a dark cloud swirling around them. Channel all your rage and energy to your hands and curl your fingers. Swiftly uncurl your fingers and imagine that ball of rage and energy shooting into the person's body. The strength of the affects depend on how much rage and anger you feel. Karma Spell Focus on the body of the bully or person. Chant: Let cruelty, pain and evil ways. Follow this villain for the rest of his days. Reverse the torment, he creates. To turn on him, a crueler fate! Calling of Lucifer The calling of Lucifer is a simple process but must be done when the night is at the darkest and coldest. Lay down the salt in a zigzag order. Draw with a white chalk whatever reason you wish to draw Lucifer along the lines of the salt. Place the black candles across from the white chalk drawing and light the flame. Then, spin the red thread around the candle till the end touches the flame. Lastly whisper these words into the flame: Oh, god of under... God of time, do that... Of what I dare say! Of which this time I do combine, to hear the words Hear my lies. Lucifer, name of fear. Grant my wish, one so I can hold dear. From the unearthly runes, elders talk Must I use what you've been called. Mote it be granted. Elemental Magic Introduction Channeling magic by using the power of the elements such as the traditional four elements; fire, water, earth and air. In our ever advancing modern society we use technology and science to manipulate and use different elements on a day to day basis (i.e television, electronic stoves, vehicles, factories, machines, etc.) as sadly both our bodies and spirits forget our ancestral connection with nature and we lose our attunement to this magic... These spells will allow you to perform black magic with focus on working with and channeling energy from different primal elements and spirits. So if you are having trouble working these spells try spending more time away from concrete man-made cities and in nature. For example, taking a walk through a park with your dog or sitting down and meditating on a mountain or at a beach near the sounds of the ocean. Trivia * When it comes to Ziel's book, it held a piece of paper on the inside, reading: "Dear Ziel, if you are reading this that would mean that you have felt yourself cripple under stress and sadness, and need guidance. This would also mean that I am already dead. As such, I would like you to know this; I will always and forever be with you in your heart and mind, so don't think for a second that I am gone. I may not be with you in body, but I will in heart, mind, and spirit. And I want you to know that I love you and always will, my daughter. Love, your father, Zeref." Category:Books